


Geckos & Ink

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Kate gets a tattoo.





	Geckos & Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU. Takes places 3 months after the events of the Titty Twister. Everyone should know that Kate is 18.

Seth and Kate have been traveling Mexico for a little over three months. They finally decided to settle in a little Mexican town for a few weeks. After being in the motel for a few days Seth was getting bored. He had an idea and decided to ask Kate if she wanted to tag along. 

 

"Princess, what do you say to getting out of here for a few hours?"

 

"Okay, where are we going to go?"

 

"Well I wanted to go and get my tattoo worked on down the street. I want to cover up this stupid bite mark from Richie"

 

"Well what am I going to do? Just sit there and wait for you to get done?"

 

"Well you can or you can look around. I just thought you might be bored like I am"

 

With a deep sigh she said

 

"yea okay I will go with you."

 

Kate was sitting outside while Seth was getting his tattoo worked on. As she looked in and watched she saw the tattoo lady named Sonja giggling at something that Seth had said. Now Kate had no reason to be jealous because her and Seth weren't an item but however she had come to realize that she cared a lot about Seth so she was in fact jealous. When she first met Seth she sort of hated him but as time passed she didn't hate him anymore. She started developing feelings for him. He had even appeared in a few of her dreams lately. As she continued to watch on and watch the flirting scene unfold in front of her she continued to get more and more jealous until she stood abruptly and walked off.

She walked down the street and she came across another tattoo shop. She didn't know why but she walked inside. 

 

"May I help you? a man asked from behind a counter.

 

"Just was wanting to look is all"

 

As she looked around at all the tattoo drawings that were hung on the wall a thought came to her. 

 

"Actually on second thought I would like to get a tattoo"

 

"Okay why don't you have a seat in that chair and tell me where you want it and what you want"

 

She walked to the chair and sat down and told the guy she wanted the name Gecko on her lower back. She described that she wanted it to have small flames around the name and a small gecko lizard above the letter E. 

 

It a little over an hour and Kate's first tattoo was done. She paid the man and he explained to her what to do and not to do with the tattoo for a few days. 

 

When Kate got back to the motel Seth was sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands hold his head. He looked up when she walked in

 

"Where the hell have you been?"

 

"What do you care? You asked me to go with you and I did. I decided to do some walking. Didn't you think you would care anyways"

 

"What is that suppose to mean? I may not act like it sometimes but I do care about you. I care about you more then you know"

 

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it when I was sitting outside and had to watch you flirt with your tattoo lady Sonja."

 

"So you decided to go for a little walk because you were jealous that I was flirting with someone?"

 

"Yes. Now can we please drop this and get on with the rest of our day. Can we please discuss why it is that you wanted to stay here longer. Is there a heist? What is the reason?"

 

"The reason is the tattoo lady also happens to be someone that makes fake I.D's. I am sick of being in Mexico. I flirted with her to get her to make a few fake I.D's so we can go back to Texas or any other state we decide to go to."

 

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so"

 

"Princess, I wanted it to be a secret. Now that I told you why we are here. Why don't you tell me when you started crushing on me?"

 

"I am not going to tell you because it doesn't matter because I know what you will say. You will say that I am to young for you and that I should get over it."

 

"Yea your right."

 

Looking at the time he spoke up again

 

"We should get some sleep princess. Sonja said she would have the I.D's ready first thing in the morning."

 

"Okay. Fine"

 

She went to the bathroom to change into some night clothes and to look at her tattoo. She saw that it was getting darker and was no longer near as read. She remembered that the tattoo artist said she could remove the bandage that following day. As she walked back out Seth was pulling the covers down on his bed when she saw that his arm without the flame tattoo was bandaged. 

 

"What happened to your arm?"

 

"Got another tattoo while I was there."

 

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight"

 

"Goodnight Kate and by the way we are also robbing a bank tomorrow after we get the I.D's so be ready for that"

 

"I knew that was the real reason you wanted to stay."

 

The following morning they both woke up early. Seth got dressed first and then Kate got dressed and removed the bandage that covered her tattoo. As soon as she walked out of the bathroom they gathered their stuff and walked out the door. Seth drove them down the street and ran in and got their I.D's and then they drove another couple miles down the road. 

 

Parked outside the bank Seth spoke

 

"Okay sweetheart lets try to make this quick and get out of there safe and then we should be on our way back to any state you want. You ready partner?"

 

"Yes I am ready" she said with a smile

 

They walked into the bank and everything went great. They knocked out the security guard and tied up the tellers and Seth got into the vault. Kate helped him bag the money.  It was as she was bent over that he saw her tattoo. He was shocked but also a little happy. He also thought it looked really sexy to have his last name tattooed on her. He decided to wait till later to question her on it. They got the money and made it out of the bank without a scratch and they managed to escape the police. 

 

After driving a few hours Seth pulled over and looked at Kate

 

"What Seth? Why did you stop? Why are you staring at me like that?"

 

"When did you get the tattoo? No use trying to dodge the question. I saw it when you bent over to help bag the money."

 

"I got it yesterday. When I saw you flirting I was so mad I got up and walked out. I walked down the street and came across another tattoo artist. My intentions were to just walk in and look but when I was there the idea popped in my head. I know I shouldn't of done it. I am sorry"

 

"Don't be sorry. I think it looks sexy. Turn around and bend over. I want to get a better look."

 

Kate did as he asked and she shivered as he traced his finger along his Gecko name on her back. 

 

"So sexy baby. I love the flames and the little gecko lizard too."

 

Kate turned around and looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but desire for her in his eyes.

 

"Can I see your new tattoo?"

 

Seth didn't say anything he just removed his button up shirt and turned to show her his arm. There on his arm was her name tattooed with a heart around it. 

 

She traced her name and looked back into his eyes and said

 

"I guess this means you had crush on me too"

 

"Baby, you are more then a crush. You are my world now. I love you"

 

"Your my world too and I love you too. 

 

With a smile on his face 

 

"What do you say we get back on the road and find a nice hotel to stay at?" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows

 

Giggling at him

 

"I love that idea."

 

They drove and drove until Seth found a nice place for them to stay. That night they fell into bed together forgetting about the rest of the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments. Love feedback


End file.
